Never Will Be
by The 2786 Project
Summary: Even though days have passed, even though she knows that he will never like her the way she likes him, even though it's so wrong, and even though he is so far away, she still finds herself dreaming of the day when she'll finally be able to see him again. 2786. AU
1. Chapter 1

Never Will Be

Description: Even though days have passed, even though she knows that he will never like her the way she likes him, even though it's so wrong, and even though he is so far away, she still finds herself dreaming of the day when she'll finally be able to see him again. 2786. AU

* * *

Haru knows it's wrong. She knows it's so, _so _wrong, but she can't help it. She likes him. She likes him so much. Even though it's been at least two months since she's seen him, her heart is still calling for the boy. She lowers her head and closes her eyes to the music flowing out of the speakers. Thank the heavens for music, she thinks. She hates him for making her like this. She wants to curse him to the ground, but she doesn't want to. She wants the boy to be blessed, forever blessed with the best of luck that life could possibly offer. She wants to see the boy, but she can't. It's wrong. She already has someone else. He has never belonged to her and never will. She wants to tell the boy how much he means to her, (oh he's come to mean _so much_ in such a short while,) but she doesn't want to.

She's scared. Haru is no stranger to rejection. She knows how scary it is. She's told people how simple it is, but really, it isn't. Rejection isn't simple at all.

* * *

First Chapter: A Scene

She is pleased for her friend, who has found romance with a boy named Tsuna. She's seen the boy a couple of times, but doesn't really think much of him. She just hopes that he never hurts her friend. Because Haru doesn't want to go beat up a total stranger for breaking her friend's heart. When Kyoko sleeps over, Haru is absolutely exasperated. But she's happy at the same time. Her friend Kyoko is using her laptop to talk to the boy who is miles away. She is sullen that Kyoko won't pay attention to her. Haru is absolutely frustrated at her friend and wonders what the point of the sleepover even is. Because she wants to give Kyoko some privacy, she goes about the house doing her own business. She plays the piano, sings, dances and watches some television, but really, it's just not the same.

When the moon is high in the sky, she can still hear her friend giggling and talking with that boy. Usually, the two of them would be talking, but this time, her friend Kyoko is giggling with the boy Tsuna. Haru shakes her head and sighs a half-hearted sigh. But she can't blame her friend. She knows what it's like to like someone. So she doesn't say anything and instead goes on the computer to play some games. Ten levels later, it's two in the morning and her friend is now in the bathroom _still _talking to that boy on Haru's laptop. Haru rolls around on the floor and stares at her pillow. She decides to just go to sleep by herself. It's a very silent night, she thinks.

And then she hears her friend Kyoko laughing and Haru shrugs.

After a long time, Haru falls asleep to the sound of rustling blankets and cricket chirps. Hours later, she wakes up with the desperate need to use the bathroom. She silently curses herself for drinking all that water. As she gets up, she notes that Kyoko is nowhere to be seen. Meaning that her friend is still in the bathroom. There are two bathrooms in her house, but one is currently occupied by her friend and the other is right next to her mother and father's room. She thinks about using the one near her parent's room and then realizes she can't, because she _really _has to go. Going to that bathroom would mean climbing up the stairs, which meant that she'd have to go even **more. **But the bathroom Kyoko is in is only a few feet away.

So she runs to the bathroom her friend is in and snaps the door open. Kyoko is surprised, but the scared look is replaced with a smile. "Kyoko-chan, I really have to…You know, _go. _So if you and your boyfriend here don't mind watching me do my business-"

Kyoko recoils with a wince when she realizes what Haru is trying to say and quickly leaves the cubicle with the laptop and a flurry of apologies. Moments later, Haru flushes the toilet and washes her hands. After she dries her hands and turns off the light, she walks back to her sleeping bag. Haru hears her friend talking and immediately hides herself in the shadows for some reason. Her friend doesn't see her, because Haru has carefully hidden herself too well. Haru hears her friend whispering a soft 'good night and sleep well.' And after a couple of moments, the video chat finally ends and Haru comes out of the shadows. "You must really like your boyfriend," she says with a smile. "You've been talking to him non-stop since the moment you came here."

Kyoko plays with her hair and shakes her head. "We're not…We're not dating." That gets Haru really surprised. "You're not dating him? Why?" Kyoko just shrugs and Haru decides not to press it any farther. "It's late. We should go to sleep." When she and her friend Kyoko are in their sleeping bags, Haru decides to ask a question. "Do you really like him? Like…Do you like him a lot?" There is no pause and no silence. There is no hesitance in Kyoko's answer. "Yes. I do."

Long after they are asleep, Haru no longer holds any hard feelings against her friend. How could she hold a grudge against a person who was under the spell of love? Months later, she feel sthe urge to tease Kyoko about the boy. "Kyoko-chan, how's your boyfriend doing?" Haru sees a dark look on her friend's face and guesses that something must've happened. "We never were boyfriend and girlfriend," Kyoko says in a frank manner. "We're just not talking anymore." Haru doesn't know what to say to this. She opens her mouth and then closes it. When exactly had this happened?

Love is just too confusing for her to comprehend.

* * *

If there were such things as portals,

I'd be one of the first hundred people to try it out

No matter what, no matter how,

I must try to see you

If I can just teleport myself to where you are right now,

I could be happy for a while

But then I'd grow even more selfish

Truth be told,

I just really miss you

* * *

note: A project that I, The 2786 Project, had definitely not been planning to work on. More chapters are to come, but this is something that I want to portray with lots of raw emotions so this will take some time like the way L'amore did. Hopefully I will be able to show just as much…Rather short, isn't it?

extra note: diamrem will be coming out shortly!


	2. Chapter 2

Never Will Be

Description: Even though days have passed, even though she knows that he will never like her the way she likes him, even though it's so wrong, and even though he is so far away, she still finds herself dreaming of the day when she'll finally be able to see him again. 2786. AU

* * *

Haru stands in front of the mirror and studies herself. She puts on the cutest expressions she can manage and swings her arms around in a childish way as she poses. She thinks that she's alright. She's not as beautiful as Kyoko but then again-who is? Kyoko with her charming white smile and bright, bright eyes, Haru could never beat that. She smiles and is abhorred by the slight tint of yellow she sees. She stares at her eyes and is dismayed that they don't shine with the same light Kyoko's do. That awful feeling wells inside her and she pushes it away. No, she can't think like that. She shouldn't be jealous of her best friend. It'd be wrong. Because they're best friends. But when a random thought pops into her head, Haru knows there's no way to push away that feeling of envy now.

It takes so much energy and effort to talk to him, to even carry out a long conversation. But Kyoko…doesn't have to do anything. A buzz from her phone makes her look at it and she is brought back to reality when she sees who the text message is from. She shouldn't be thinking like this at all because she already has _him._

* * *

Chapter 2- Next Scene

"I see him." Immediately, Kyoko's head lowers and her eyes stay rooted to the ground. The boy Tsuna is looking at Kyoko so obviously that Haru's heart doesn't know who to feel sympathy for. "Aren't you going to talk to him?" She asks with a note of curiosity. Kyoko shakes her head and walks away. Haru looks back and sees that the boy Tsuna is still staring at Kyoko's back. She knows that Tsuna and Kyoko had a thing after going to last year's camp. They'd started liking each other after a session of volleyball, and then things had _really _started between them after that. Haru remembers when Kyoko received Tsuna's sweater through the mail. She remembers that Kyoko wore it nearly every day. They'd talked every day and suddenly…

Suddenly, it had been cut off. Haru wonders who had ended it. She wonders if it is really Kyoko who broke it off after all, because she sees Tsuna glancing back at Kyoko every five seconds with such longing and hurt that Haru winces.

Haru wonders what kind of person this Tsuna boy is. But she doesn't think much of it, because she starts talking to Kyoko about all the fun things that'll happen at camp this year. She wonders why Kyoko looks so edgy and figures it has something to do with Tsuna. But she doesn't say anything and just keeps it to herself. When she and Kyoko are walking around, Haru spots the boy again.

He is walking and obviously trying to put on a cool façade, but it is to no avail. She can read the desperate look on his face and when Haru glances at her friend Kyoko, she knows that Kyoko sees him too. "Come on," Kyoko announces with a sudden abruptness. "I forgot something in my bag. It must be in the dorm. Come with me, Haru-chan."

So Haru follows.

She does not miss the discomfort on her friend's face and she doesn't miss the dismay on Tsuna' face either. She can't help but feel like something's definitely wrong.

Later on, she and Kyoko discover that no, they will not be assigned to the same group as they always have been. They are in separate groups which means they will not be sharing the same room this year. Haru shakes off the anxiety swirling inside her chest and resolves that she'll make tons of friends. At first, it's quite awkward. She doesn't know the people in her group very well but somehow, the mood relaxes and they quickly become a tightly-knit group of friends.

Haru and a few of her new friends are going on a walk when the boy Tsuna pops out of nowhere. He starts talking to one of the girls, a girl named Hikari. Haru remembers a time when Kyoko told her about Tsuna. She remembers that Hikari is one of Tsuna's friends. A sort of longing grows in Haru's heart and she thinks that she too, wants to be this boy's friend. It's nothing romantic, really, because she just wants a new friend.

Her mind wanders to her boyfriend, Takeshi, who she's known for a long time. She wonders if he's doing alright in Europe. Haru feels longing well up in her throat and she pushes it down. It won't do her any good to think about how much she misses him. She hopes that he's doing fine. Haru hopes that he's doing wonderfully fine because she doesn't know how he's doing. She won't be able to contact him for a while. She doesn't know how he's doing right now but…

Haru just knows that she loves him so much. And that could never, ever possibly change.

* * *

You weren't much in the beginning

You just captured my attention and that's nothing to brag about

Lots of people capture my attention

But as you talked, I found myself being drawn towards you

Which is really strange

Because I've never really known you

I already have my beloved, who is far more precious to me than you will ever be

But I…

* * *

note: Hmm... This chapter was not very lengthy either…Am I losing my touch? I wonder. Anyways, here's the second chapter! So…It just got a little bit more complicated in this story, hasn't it? I think that…mmm…How to say this? Love is truly powerful. 2786! Ahem. Somehow I feel by mentioning the people who follow/favorite this story, it's like forgetting about privacy and… I don't know how to describe it. It just feels like I'm displaying someone as if they were naked. Strange, isn't it?

Thank you so much to: AkiiAme-chan, Guest, Dream-Eating Monochrome, Yuki Chronos, and Lady Dream 3512 for taking the time to review.

And thank you very much to the people who are following/favorited this story.

Guest: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'll try my best not to disappoint you or any of the current and future readers. Because…that would be just awful, wouldn't it? Hehe. I will also do my best to update often!


	3. Chapter 3

Never Will Be

Description: Even though days have passed, even though she knows that he will never like her the way she likes him, even though it's so wrong, and even though he is so far away, she still finds herself dreaming of the day when she'll finally be able to see him again. 2786. AU

* * *

She takes a deep breath and calculates in her mind how to get his attention. It's so hard talking to him. He always seems so interested…He always seems so bored. Haru bites her lip and breathes hard through her nose. She waits for a couple of minutes before she replies back-but it feels like ages when she's finally typing out her reply. It's a policy of hers to wait the same amount of time he takes to reply to her. She doesn't want to seem desperate after all…But he probably knows. Does he? Does he not? Is she bothering him? She doesn't know what to think when she finally taps the 'Send' button. And then she is on her bed staring at her phone. Haru waits and waits…

Twelve minutes later, her phones vibrates and the screen shows her that she has one new message from Tsu-tan. Haru blushes when she sees it and berates herself for putting such a childish name for him in her contacts. But she opens the message, views it, and feels her heart sink. It's short. And detached and so…empty of interest of any kind. Haru's heart sinks and then she starts wondering why she's so boring. She's getting too frustrated. So she wills herself to stop and calmly put the phone away.

But one minute later, she digs up her phone and sits on her bed. And she replies. Then she lies down and stares at the phone as she waits and waits for another text message. Haru already knows that it's going to be a disappointment. She knows that it's going to hurt her just a little bit more but at this point, she doesn't care anymore. She's already dived into dangerous waters and she refuses to back down. Besides...Hasn't she been doing this her whole life?

* * *

Chapter 3- New Scene 

Haru tells her new friends about her boyfriend Takeshi as they walk back to their cabin. She tells them about how much he loves baseball and how he has found a new interest in dancing. She tells them not to tell anyone about him because her parents don't know she is dating him. The girls coo and sympathize and tears with their awws and devious winks-but nervertheless, promise not to say anything. Haru feels like she is glowing when she tells them. Because they know that she belongs to Takeshi-and that he belongs to her. It gives her a fluttery warm feeling that melts away when she sees the boy Tsuna staring at the girls cabin from the window.

He is still longing to see Kyoko, Haru observes. She is impressed, somehow. She likes that he refuses to give up. But part of her just wishes that he'd stop already; he is only making it harder for him and Kyoko. Haru exhales and turns away when she hears her name being called. She is grateful that she has no love problems at all. She's happy with Takeshi. Just as she's about to dive into her happy memories of him, her friends call out to her; telling her to come outside with them. So Haru tucks away the memories for a later time and walks out of the room with her friends. She has plenty of time for nostalgia after all.

When she leaves the cabin, she is choked by the hot stifling air. Haru pants for air and wishes that she could go back to the room where the air conditioner is. But as she and her friends trudge on, they manage to ignore the heat due to the beautiful scenery around them. The trees are a dark green and the sky is a clear, clear blue. There isn't a shopping mall in sight, not a single restaurant to spot. There is no sign of a store and no sign of modern society out in the open. It's just nature and Haru feels it wrap around her like a light blanket. She hears someone calling out Hikari's name and the voice does not belong to a girl. It belongs to a boy. She guesses who it is and when she turns around, she sees that her guess was correct. It's the boy Sawada Tsunayoshi.

On instinct, Haru searches for Kyoko and is relieved that her friend is nowhere in sight. She doesn't have to worry about another awkward encounter. For some reason, a tune is playing in her head and she can't get it out. So she belts it out and sings as she walks, ignoring the stares of her friends. Haru ignores this and skips and sings and hollers all the way down the road. She is the first one to arrive at the playground and waits for her friends. The grass smells extra-sweet in this location and Haru is tempted to just rip out a fistful and throw it to the wind but _no, she will not. _She doesn't want to hurt the grass. She's sure that the grass has feelings too.

Across the playground is a sandy volleyball court and a basketball court. Both are empty and not a soul is to be seen. North of the playground is a swimming pool that no one's been allowed to enter since the beginning of camp. Haru is tempted to climb over the fence for a few minutes, but pushes down her desire when she realizes that it'll get her nowhere. She lies down on the grass and never mind the fact that the grass is probably crawling with bugs and all sorts of things.

Haru spreads herself out on the grass and stares at the sky. She giggles at the clouds and points at them as she speaks aloud. "That one is a rhino…That one is a girl…That cloud looks like ice cream! And this one-"

"Looks like a cloud. What are you doing? Are you a kid?" Haru's face turns to the left and sees Hikari's grinning face. She giggles again and nods. "Yup! I'm only fourteen you know. I refuse to be anything else but a kid. Being a kid is the best!" One of Hikari's eyebrows arch upwards. "Oh…even though you call yourself a kid, you've got yourself a handsome little-"

"Hikari! You _promised!"_

"I was kidding! I was kidding!" Haru pouts, but the sour expression melts away into a smile. She's never able to keep an angry face on. Even when she's mad, she ends up laughing and everything ends up alright in the end. She's always the type to forgive. She's not the type who'll forgive and forget-no, she'll never forget-but she'll forgive. Haru straightens up and shakes off the grass that clings to her hands, her clothes and her skin. She stops short at the sight of the boy Tsuna and wonders why he's always hanging around so much. And when he talks to Hikari, a revelation comes upon Haru.

She wants to be friends with this boy.

Haru is the type of person who dives in without thinking twice, so she goes ahead and greets him without a single thought planned out. "Hi, there!" She says with a huge smile. He nods and says hi back. He doesn't seem interested at all-but that doesn't _matter, darn it, _because she wants to be his friend no matter what. A sudden thought pops into her head.

"Hey, you. Do me a favor?"

Nod.

"Look to the left."

The boy turns to the left.

"Now look to the right."

The boy turns to the right.

Haru cackles and points at him with an even bigger smile. "You just got virtually slapped!" There is a strange expression on the boy's face and Haru freezes up inside with a smile stuck on her face. "Haha…Sorry about that. That was a little strange. Nice to meet you, I'm Miura Haru! What's your name?" Haru can tell from his face expression that he's unsure if he should smile or run away. "My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you too." Haru winks and waves a little bit before asking in a loud voice, "Who wants to play volleyball?"

Soon enough, a couple of people show up and there are enough people to play volleyball. Haru's glimmering with happiness inside because volleyball's her best sport. It's her most favorite sport. She gets into position and stares at the serving opponent with determined eyes. The ball is tossed into the air before it sails over and bumps off of Haru's ready arms. She lets out a roar of happiness and does a little giddy dance. Then she notices that the boy Tsuna and Hikari are talking together.

They look solemn. She decides that the boy Tsuna is her new friend and resolves to go over there. She asks a stranger to fill in her place while she goes to talk, and luckily, he complies. She jogs over and leans over. "What's up you two? What's wrong?" The two look at her but don't say anything.

"We're talking."

"Well…Yeah. Listen, do you want to play some volleyball? It'd be pretty awesome if you guys could join." Haru tries to make herself sound as enthusiastic as possible. The boy Tsuna shakes his head and Hikari shakes her head too. "Nah, we're good." They speak in unison and Haru walks away after waving. Haru can't help but feel a little glum now. And then she stops in confusion.

Why is she?

* * *

It doesn't take much to meet people, I realized

You could meet someone and mutter a hello and then move on in life

But there was no way I was going to let that happen

With you and me

Because I wanted to make something special, darn it

It'd be something made with the efforts of us

At first, I hadn't been thinking about what would happen later on

Or maybe I did

Perhaps I did after all

* * *

note: It's a bit longer, I think. I'm working on Haru Loves You, which is taking longer than I'd thought. School's started again and there's tons of work. Hope you're all enjoying school! ;)

A thousand thank yous for Yuki Chronos for the sweet, sweet heart-felt review :DD

Thanks for following/favoriting my story: thegoodfolk, Sidewalk Chalk, FloraFaveXNara-Wire


End file.
